


Dick's lesson

by DearMeLove



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batkids Age Reversal, Corporal Punishment, Love, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Sibling Damian Wayne, Older Sibling Tim Drake, Spanking, Worried Batfamily (DCU), Younger Sibling Dick Grayson, Younger Sibling Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeLove/pseuds/DearMeLove
Summary: After hours of Dick misbehaving, Damian has finally had enough. Putting a stop to this insolence is the only thing on Damian's mind.Warning: spanking of a minor by a mentor/older siblingLots of feelings ;)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Dick's lesson

"Richard, get down from there!" Damian growled. He had been at this for an hour. A whole hour. Damian was frankly at his limit with his youngest brother. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the child, happily swinging back and forth from the chandelier. 

His father had put him in charge before leaving with Alfred on a trip to England. They were visiting some of Alfred's relatives. 

Damian knew the moment the words left his fathers mouth, that his siblings would be hell bent on making his life hell. Particularly Jason. The little demon had roped Dick into a contest, whoever can anger Damian the most, wins. Damian knew right away it was Tim who had put the younger children up to it. 

"But Dami!" Dick whined, swinging faster. "This is fun!" 

"Richard John Grayson Wayne!" Damian glared harder. Dick gulped, freezing for a moment. He quickly climbed down from the very expensive chandelier. He knew he was in for it. His eldest brother only used his full name when he was in deep trouble. 

Bruce usually used his full name when it meant he'd get his bottom blistered. Dick stood a few feet away from Damian, eyes casted to his feet. He suddenly realized just how much trouble he was in for. 

"Follow me." Damian instructed, turning and walking into his room. 

Dick sighed, wrapping his arms around himself productively and sadly following his older brother to his bedroom. 

"Close the door behind you." Damian sat on his bed, waiting patiently. 

Dick closed the door behind him and walked forward, standing in front of Damian. 

"Richard." Damian began, pulling Dick to stand between his legs, forcing the younger to look into his eyes. "Do you understand what you were doing? Dangling yourself off the chandelier like that? Dangerous. You could've fallen off, been hurt or killed. You and Jason both have been pushing my buttons since father walked through the front door. I will not have it any longer. Normally I let father deal with your punishments, although I'm seriously reconsidering about that." Damian lectured. 

Dick felt tears in his eyes as he listened to him. 

"You are under my care, Richard. Even before father left. It was irresponsible of me to let your misbehavior slide. No longer." Damian promised. "Pants down." He ordered gently. 

"I'm sorry, Dami!" Dick cried. "M really sorry! Please don't spank me." Dick sobbed, trying to pull away from Damian's hands. 

Damian pulled his brother in, wrapping his arms around the boy and hugging him tightly. "Richard." Damian said softly, almost cooing at the boy. "I realize this must be hard for you. Father had spanked me before, you know? It was never easy. Still is not. You make choices every day, Richard. Some of those have consequences. You choose to ignore my direction all day, test my patients and actively and knowingly put yourself in danger. Do you understand?" 

Dick nodded, pouting. More tears fell. 

"I am disappointed in your actions today, Richard." Dick started to cry again. 

"You know I still love you, however you behave. Right?" Damian asked softly. He never used the word love, until he met Richard. His younger brother needed love, validation and attention. Damian knew his father wasn't really able to provide those things to Dick, and someone had to. He stepped up. He had to. 

Dick nodded. "I know, Dami." He still frowned though. 

"Lower your pants please." Dick nodded again. He pulled down his pants and leant himself over Damian's lap, sniffling softly. 

Damian patted his back for a moment. "When this is over, all is forgiven. Okay?" 

"Okay." 

Damian lifted his hand, bringing it down swiftly onto his youngest brothers backside. Dick whimpered at the sharp sting. 

A few swats later, Damian started lecturing Dick once more. "You will not repeat this behavior. Do you understand me, Richard?" Damian demanded, turning his brothers backside a pale pink. 

Dick's bottom smarted. "Yes! I'm sorry!" He pleaded. 

"If I have to spank you again, I will use my belt. Believe me, Richard, you will not like it. Count yourself lucky you only get my hand. Jason will get my belt. You better count yourself lucky you're the baby." Damian smacked harder, trying to get the lesson across to Dick. 

Dick started crying harder, squirming over Damian's lap. He loved sitting on Damian's lap, listening and relaxing as his older brother read him stories. He hated laying over it, being punished. Dick knew he deserved it though. He shouldn't have poked the bear. 

"I love you, Richard. If something were to happen to you.." Damian shuddered, not wanting to finish the thought. He spanked harder at that, really trying to get his message across. No more dangerous activities. No more disobeying his brother. 

"S-sorry...m-m sorry.." Dick slumped over Damian's knee, accepting his punishment in full. 

Damian landed a few more spanks for good measure and stopped, rubbing his brothers back to comfort him. "It is over, Richard. Come on." Damian fixed his pants and cuddled the sobbing boy into his chest. "All is forgiven." Damian reassured. 

Dick sighed contently into Damian's neck. "Are you really gonna spank Jason?" Dick asked quietly. 

"Yes." 

"Can I change your mind?" 

"No." 

"You're mean." Dick sighed softly. 

"And you're a brat." Damian smirked.


End file.
